BCW Extreme Chaos 2012
BCW Extreme Chaos is an upcoming CAW Event produced by Boston Championship Wrestling Promotions (BCW Promotions). It will be the ninth mega event in BCW and the 2nd event in the 2012 year. It will take place in Phoenix, Arizona at the Arizona Veterans Memorial Coliseum. The biggest match that will be featured will be the first ever Elimination Chamber Match to be introduced in BCW. The Main event matches will consist of two chamber matches both will be for BCW Championship & World Heavyweight Championship titles. The winners will go on to defend them at Bound For Greatness I on May 5 2012 in New York City at Madson Square Garden. The official theme song for the event was "War" by Sick Puppies The Event saw 14, 870 BCW fans. Background This mega event will feature superstars from both Rampage and Mayhem brands. The big main event will be two Elimination Chamber matches that will be contended for BCW Championship and World Heavyweight Championship. The winners of those two chamber matches will be defending the titles at Bound For Greatness on May 5 2012 in New York City at Madison Square Garden. The Main feud on Rampage is Chris Jericho and his BCW Championship. SInce winning back his championship in December from John Cena, Jericho and the Mafia have taken over BCW on both brands. Since winning the title Jericho has retained his championship against Jeff Hardy and John Cena both with the help from his team. After retaining at the No Guts No Glory due to Hardy not being medically cleared, 5 men have been targeting Jericho. Those men are, John Cena, Sheamus, Jeff Hardy, Unified Tag Team Champions Tom & Jeff Connors. Jericho got his team members inot the chamber match after talking to the GM of the Divas Trish Stratus. Cena, Sheamus and Hardy are participents due to Cena wanting payback, Sheamus feels Jericho is a jackass, and Hardy getting another chance due to a mix up at No Guts No Glory. Now, Jericho defends it in a Chmaber match against 3 men who want his title. Will Jericho be able to with the help of his team also in the chamber? The main feud on Mayhem is for the World Heavyweight Championship. Abyss, who has been champion since BCW Night of Honor when he cashed in his Money in the Bank briefcase on Edge in September has been dominating BCW since then. Abyss has been defeating Edge, Randy Orton, Triple H, and anyone who gets in his way for his world title. After defeating Triple H at No Guts No Glory, General Manager of the Divas Tris Stratus has made the Mayhem Elimination Chamber match up on the February 10 edition of Mayhem. The particepents are: Triple H, Bully Ray, "Cowboy" Bill Dakota, Edge, & Randy Orton. With a Corporate Mafia member in the chamber with him, will Abyss be able to retain or will he lose the championship? Matches Match 1-Chris Jericho © def. Jeff Hardy, Sheamus, John Cena, Tom Connors, & Jeff Connors-Elimination Chamber Match for the BCW Championship Match 2-Abyss © def. Randy Orton, Edge, "Cowboy" Bill Dakota, Triple H, & Bully Ray-Elimination Chamber Match for the World Heavyweight Championship Match 3-Carla © def. Chyna-Divas Single Match for Divas Championship Match 4-Big Show def. Dolph Ziggler-Single Match